Someone Worth Fighting For
by Kuroyuri
Summary: Botan is having a slumber party with Keiko and Yukina but when an old friend shows up the slumber party won't go exactly as planned... YK, YK, BK, HO.C. please review, I promise it will get much better! .
1. Default Chapter

Kuroyuri: Hello everyone and thanks for checking out my story. I don't own any YuYuHakusho characters and never will, and since I have no money, you  
no sue! lol  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Botan flipped open her compact communicator, she'd try and contact Keiko first.  
***  
Yusuke yawned near Keiko's elbow and she gave him a stern look. Before she could comment however, her compact communicator beeped and she flipped it open.  
"Why hello Botan! Are we still having the slumber party Friday?"  
"Um, yes that's why I called, an old friend of mine is going to be here, would you and Yukina mind if I brought her along? She's super nice!" Keiko beamed,  
"Of course she can come! The more the merrier! I'm sure we'll become fast friends." She closed her compact and hit Yusuke with one of the pillows off her bed. "Honestly you big jerk, I'm giving up my time to help you study, you could at least stay awake!"  
Yusuke rubbed his head and sat up, "Come on Keiko, we could be doing other things-"  
"LEACH!" She flushed.  
"Ow!" 


	2. chapter2

Kuroyuri: Well here's chapter two, I really hope you like it and trust me the chapters do get longer. And please review; it builds my horribly low self-esteem lol. And to those who did. I love you lol. I don't own any YuYuHakusho characters, so please don't sue; all I could give you would be like $1.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
The strange girl looked at her reflection briefly, her strawberry hair was tied back into a tight braid that fell all the way to her knees. Eyes the exact color of aquamarine blinked. 'It's been so long. what if he doesn't remember me at all.?' She sniffed and leaned away from the window and knocked on the door holding her breath.  
***  
Yukina looked up from her cooking. "Hiei will you get the door please? I don't want my stew to burn!" Kurama watched over the top of his book as Hiei rose and then turned his attention back to the book.  
Hiei opened the front door and felt his mind go blank as he stared at the beauty in front of him. The girl smiled nervously, "Um. hello. I'm looking for my brother, Kurama. Is he here?"  
Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama appeared instantly at his side. "Adreana!" He embraced her tightly. Meanwhile Hiei was in shock, what was this feeling that he was experiencing? The feeling was completely foreign to him. "Come inside! Oh this is Hiei. and his sister Yukina-"  
"Yukina? As in Botan's friend? She's going to be at a slumber party I'm going to!" Adreana beamed at her as they shook hands.  
"I'm so pleased to meet you, this is my brother, Hiei." Adreana stuck out her hand and he shook it but he didn't let go. "Um. Hiei." Reluctantly he let go and she looked into his eyes and his heart sped up. "Oh! My stew is ready!" Yukina gasped and she ran into the kitchen leaving the three alone.  
"Well I." Adreana's glance never left Hiei. "Best be going. I'm staying with Botan, and it's a long walk back." Kurama looked at the two and slowly smiled.  
"I'm not sure you walking there by yourself is a good idea." He began. Two things happened almost at once.  
"Brother! I can take care of myself!" (A/N: You tell him girl!)  
"I will accompany her!" Adreana blinked at Hiei and Kurama kissed her on her cheek and started towards the kitchen with his back to them when he paused.  
"I trust you'll take care of her Hiei." Then he disappeared behind the kitchen door. 


	3. chapter3

Kuroyuri: Yo! Man, I am going on Chapter Three! ^.^ All right, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! You have a place in my heart, and I'm handing out fudge brownies for you all! Teehee! Okay, since I live to serve you reviewers' lol, just drop me a line if you want something in here! Oh and yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, why? Because I am so cheap that's why. I promised the chapters would get longer and they are, I live to impress lol.  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
The next day was Wednesday and there was an all day faculty meeting so there was no school. Keiko sighed as her and Yusuke walked through the park. 'Yusuke will never even like me the way I love him.' She thought sadly. Suddenly she was pulled quickly to the left missing a tree by mere inches.  
"Keiko! You idiot! Can't you walk and think at the same time?!" Yusuke yelled right in her face. 'Come on Keiko, don't scare me like that! I don't. know what I'd do. if you got hurt.'  
She blinked in surprise, and then tears formed in her eyes. "Y-you big jerk Yusuke!" Her hands balled into fists at her sides before she whirled on her heel to storm off only to smack straight into a familiar black cloak.  
"Humph. You're even a jerk to your girl Yurameshie? Are you all right girl?" Hiei said peering into her face and she nodded sniffing.  
"T-thanks Hiei." Completely ignoring a furious Yusuke he continued.  
"I was looking for you, I wish to speak to you-" He glanced at Yusuke. "-In private." Before Keiko could respond however Yusuke grabbed her by her wrist yanking her behind him.  
"Hey! Get lost shrimpy! She's not going anywhere with you!" Yusuke bellowed right in Hiei's face and grabbing his shirt.  
"Honestly moron, I simply wish to speak to her, stop being so jealous. Besides, she can come with whoever she pleases." Hiei snorted and brushed his hand away.  
"That's right, lead the way Hiei." Keiko jerked free of Yusuke's grasp and followed him to a near by elm tree. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Hiei closed his eyes and leaned against the tree with his arms crossed.  
"Kurama's sister showed up. as soon as I saw her a feeling surfaced. it's completely foreign to me. Seeing as how you're the only girl I know besides my sister who is intelligent, you tell me what this feeling is." Keiko's eyebrows raised so high they were almost part of her hair.  
"Sounds as if it's love at first sight Hiei," Her lips curved upward and he sighed.  
"I've no experience in this area, I may seek you help again. You have my gratitude." He pulled a lock of hair behind his ear and walked away towards the park's exit. Keiko slowly walked back to where a fuming Yusuke stood.  
"What was that about?" He demanded and Keiko rolled her eyes.  
"It's none of your concern, Yusuke." His eyes widened,  
"How is it not my concern? You know that your-your-my-my-my-gu-gu- girl!" (A/N: He stuttered! How cute!) He stammered and Keiko's eyes widened. Crossing his arms to distract her from his red face he continued. "I don't know why your looking so surprised. Everyone else knows-"  
"UGH! You jerk!" Keiko shrieked and he raised his eyes in surprise. "You didn't even bother to ask me out! You just assumed I'd say yes-"  
"So you don't want to be?" He interrupted angrily.  
"I-I didn't say that." She said quickly and Yusuke slipped his arm around her waist.  
"So you are, you're my girlfriend, get used to it." He pulled her even closer with a smirk on his face tugging her gently behind a tree so they were completely hidden from view. "Which means I can do this anytime I want." Keiko's eyes widened as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers and her mind went blissfully blank. She wasn't aware when her arms went around his neck or when he pulled her even closer.  
In fact she wasn't aware of anything until he released her lips for air and pressed his forehead against hers. She felt as if his arms hadn't been around her she'd sink to the ground in pure happiness. 


	4. chapter4

Kuroyuri: Okay people, here's chapter four, thanks so much for reviewing, it means the world to me, so here we go, oh and I don't own a thing!  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Adreana hummed happily as she brushed her long hair. Botan giggled as she watched her and joked, "Gee, why do you seem so miserable?" She sighed and put down her brush and turned to face her.  
"Oh Botan, he's. one of a kind. He's all I've thought about since he walked me home."  
  
*Flashback*  
"Um. thanks for walking me back." Adreana murmured as they walked along the deserted road.  
"It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone." He glanced at her to see her shivering and slid his jacket off and put it on her shoulders watching her flush.  
"That was very sweet of you, thank you." She kissed him gently on his cheek and he froze. She stopped walking, realizing that they had reached Botan's apartment. Adreana started up the steps but Hiei spoke, stopping her.  
"When will I be able to see you again?" She turned to face him; looking as shocked as him that he had said that.  
"You want to see me again?" She stammered and he nodded lightly touching his jacket sleeve.  
"I've got to come back for this haven't I?" He grinned and she flushed sadly and started to slip it off when he stopped her, looking stern.  
"Don't remove my only decent excuse to tell Kurama so I can see you again." She smiled as he turned to walk away.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Botan patted her friend's shoulder snapping her out of her memory. "Hiei is a wonderful guy, I'm glad it's him but let's get some sleep." She finished braiding her hair and Adreana yawned.  
"Yeah I'm sleepy."  
  
***  
"Yusuke." Keiko giggled as she glanced at her watch and tried to get him to stop ticking her at the same time. "It's 11:30, I need to get home." He sighed and pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. She melted against him with a happy sigh.  
"Ah fine koibito, but tomorrow I'm walking you to school so be prepared." 


	5. chapter5

A/N: Okay people, here it is, the next chapter! BE HAPPY! Lol look I want to apologize for not getting this up sooner, we started school and I am SWAMPED! Jeez, what kind of teacher assigns a four page, front and back, (which is like eight pages really!) assignment every class! Oh yeah, and my disclaimer is I am faaaaaaaaar too poor to every pay the legal fees so PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
Keiko grumbled as she turned off her annoying alarm clock by shoving it off the nightstand. (A/N: That eh haha is a personal experience.) Remembering that Yusuke was coming to walk her to school she put on her school uniform and brushed her hair and snagged a piece of toast from the toaster munching happily. She liked the way things were now, not before, it was kind of tense, and knowing that she loved him and was forced to pretend otherwise.  
  
The doorbell rang startling her out of her thoughts and she slipped into her shoes and grabbed her bag to see an impatient Yusuke at the door. He bent down and kissed her on the tip of her nose and snatched her bag so he could carry it and also grabbed her hand. "This whole school situation blows, we could go to see a movie or something but nooo we have to go to school!" Keiko laughed, Yusuke really did hate going to school where as she enjoyed it, (A/N: Gee do opposites attract or what?)  
  
They got to school on time and snagged seats next to each other by the window. Yusuke yawned and slammed his head down on the desk to sleep and she rolled her eyes and took out a notebook not even bothering to scold him since it would do no good. She glanced out the window, wondering what Botan was up to.  
  
*** Botan sipped her cherry coke and eyed Kurama as he gulped down his coffee. "What did you call me here for Kurama? You don't seem the diner type." He smiled lifting a red eyebrow.  
  
"Fine I'll get down to business. You are aware, I'm sure, that my sister has attracted Hiei's attention." He set down his coffee cup and eyed her as well, 'she is shockingly pretty, just my typ-'  
  
"Of course! She's completely smitten." She interrupted his thoughts with a cheery smile. "He needs someone like her, don't you agree?" 'Hn, I wonder what it would be like, to have dinner every night with him. to stare into those eyes every-"  
  
"Mmhmm, they need each other, baby sister can be a little. reckless." He interrupted her thoughts sipping more of the now stone cold coffee.  
  
"He'll be overprotective, and jealous, and probably beat down any guy who stares at her, that's what you think she needs?" Raising her eyebrows she fiddled with her cherry coke can.  
  
"Mmhmm." 


	6. chapter6

A/N: Okay! Here's chapter six people! Thanks to all those who reviewed and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Any updates on stories will be on my profile or bio, what ever you call it! I don't own a thing, and enjoy please! ~Chapter Six~ Keiko stood with her hands on her hips. She'd found Yusuke skipping Gym, sleeping on the roof of it. Sighing she nudged him gently with her foot and he instantly sprang up. "I'M AWAKE!" He shouted going into his fighting stance with his eyes closed and swaying on his feet. "HONESTLY YUSUKE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Keiko yelled poking him in the face and his eyes instantly snapped open. "Oh hi Keiko. I wasn't skipping. I uh," Rolling her eyes she simply grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of school. "School's over Yusuke, you slept through it!" Shaking her head she tugged on his arm and led him through all the corridors and out into the bright sunshine.  
  
"Honestly Keiko, I didn't mean to..." He sighed; she wasn't going to listen, so why even try? A cough startled him out of his thoughts and smack in front of them was Hiei. Keiko smiled.  
  
"Why hello Hiei!" She beamed at him and to Yusuke's surprise he grinned back at her.  
  
"Keiko." She let go of Yusuke's arm and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was so surprised Hiei. I heard all about that jacket line," Hiei's eyes widened. "What? We're girls Hiei, we do discuss everything you know." He sighed and she smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm on my way home. I wanted to ask you a question before I got there." She motioned with her hand for him to continue. "I have to know, what is the whole... flower thing? They smell... girly... why do you females like them so much?" Her eyes widened until he was alarmed they might burst. Then she felt tears well up in her eyes and Hiei cautiously took a step back.  
  
"... p-poor Adreana! He doesn't even know... oh this is going to be so difficult!" Keiko cried and Yusuke, as confused and surprised as Hiei, slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Er... um... it's okay Keiko... don't cry..." He waved an utterly confused Hiei away and he stalked out of the park, angry. When he arrived him he slammed the door behind him and Yukina popped her head out of the kitchen  
  
"Hiei? What's wrong?" He ran a hand through his hair frustrated.  
  
"Nothing... where were you last night, Yukina?" She stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "You weren't out with that moron were you? You know I won't allow it."  
  
She sniffed and he froze. 'Not... again... please... no!' He thought frantically as her eyes got puffy and red, he groaned inwardly.  
  
Clank, clank, clank! Tear gems hit the floor, as Yukina wiped at her eyes. "B-brother! It's not fair!" He hung his head, 'what is with this? It must be a girl conspiracy. Their secret weapon is this 'crying' thing. Eh gods, why does it instantly make me want to make me her stop?'  
  
Approaching cautiously he pulled her into a gentle hug. "Don't cry Yukina..." She stopped and started to sniff. "Here, I'll help you pick up your tears." (A/N: Okay that HAS to be a line in some song...) He bent and started to pick up the gems that had scattered everywhere. She got on her knees to help.  
  
"I'm sorry brother... it's okay." He nodded, still watching her warily. He handed her all the gems he had gathered and she put them in her pocket. A beep came from it and she pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Hi Botan... no I'm okay, really." There was a response he couldn't hear and she giggled softly. "Kurama is home, and I'm sure Yusuke would help. I'll tell him, thanks!" She closed the communicator and smiled at him. "Romance 101 is about to commence!" His eyes widened and she giggled.  
  
***  
  
Around 15 minutes later, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei stood in the middle of the park. Yusuke was still laughing silently while Kurama tried to hide his smirk.  
  
"Enough! Damn this is not what I had in mind..." Hiei grumbled as they started to walk along the water's edge.  
  
"Look Hiei, girls are..." Kurama began.  
  
"Complicated!" Yusuke finished with a knowing look while Kurama frowned at him.  
  
"They're just different from us. For instance, girls rely a lot on their emotions. They're very sensitive, and need to be dealt with gently." Kurama explained and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Or else they cry." All three shuddered (A/N: I swear on chocolate, this is actually based on a conversation I overheard between a few of my male friends!) "Kurama, Hiei really isn't going to get this unless we show him, he needs a visual aid." A grin was forming on his face and Kurama raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Like, we spy on the girls when they have their slumber party!" He said triumphantly while Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"You must be joking, Yusuke." Kurama sighed; he could tell by his face he was serious.  
  
"No, it makes sense. Think about it, girls tend to become very open around their girl friends. This slumber party is the perfect chance for Hiei to see what girls are really like."  
  
Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "The real reason, that you left out, on accident I'm sure... was that you want to see what Keiko has to say about you when she thinks your not around." Kurama nodded and Yusuke grew red.  
  
"Look, it's the best idea we've got!" He yelled while Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances.  
  
"Fine idiot."  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this..." 


	7. chapter7

A/N: Here's chapter seven(feels like I just stated the obvious)lol. I'm almost done with chapter eight now but here is my fair warning, I have a huge Japanese test coming up and my whole head is going to be concentrated on it. I seriously doubt I will get any posting done until after Thursday, sorry but I really need to focus. By the way, I love answering questions, so if you have any don't be afraid to email me and I'll email you right back!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYuHakusho do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No no no.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Adreana and Botan set things up for the party. They had lots of munches, tons of pillows, and lots of hair things. (A/N: The essentials... lol) They were having it in Botan's apartment, which, unfortunately for the girls had been tapped. The guys had gotten a smooth Kurama to bug it with a hidden video camera earlier that morning.  
  
The guys would be watching the whole thing at Hiei's house, via his living room TV.  
  
They all sat on his couch, with a big bowl of popcorn and Hiei turned on the TV.  
  
The girls were sitting on large pillows in Botan's living room gathered around a small table. All kinds of snacks and fruit were pilled high on the table and the girls sat munching happily.  
  
"So, how long are you going to stay here, Adreana?" Keiko asked and Hiei sat up and focused his attention on the screen.  
  
"Hopefully this is a permanent stay... I'll miss Kurama badly if I was to ever leave, besides I really like it here." She said munching on some grapes.  
  
"I'm sure Kurama's not the only person she'd miss..." Botan giggled and Hiei grinned. Adreana threw a grape at her.  
  
"Botan!"  
  
"What?" Botan asked innocently. "Oh come on, it's not exactly some big secret that your hopelessly-" A pillow smacked her in the face and Botan shut her mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not the one in love with a certain red haired sibling of mine!" Adreana laughed as Botan's face turned a dark shade of crimson. Back at Hiei's house Kurama fell off the sofa.  
  
"What did she just say?!" Kurama yelled from the floor and Yusuke laughed so hard he almost choked.  
  
The other girls laughed and Botan turned her attention to Keiko and Yukina. "I don't know why you two are laughing! Keiko, you happen to be helplessly in love with Yusuke who is as thick as a brick. And Yukina is in love with Kuwabara who is just as thick!" Two more pillows hit her in the face sending her on her back.  
  
"Humph! Wait... Yusuke is stubborn..." Keiko murmured and Yukina blushed.  
  
"Oops... sorry Botan, your right!" Yukina sighed and Botan's voice drifted from beneath the pillows.  
  
"No big."  
  
Hiei growled, "I'm going to kill that imbecile, he's not going near my sister."  
  
They all turned to face the screen when a loud beep was heard. Everyone looked surprised but Adreana whose face had turned deathly pale.  
  
"Adreana? What's wrong? Your face..." Keiko asked touching her gently on the shoulder. She rose, letting Keiko's hand fall.  
  
"I... I have to go." She stammered, looking as if death was starring her in the face.  
  
"What the hell?" Hiei asked and Kurama put his hand on the TV. screen.  
  
"Baby sister...?" They all watched, bewildered, as Adreana strode to the door, and looked back apologetically.  
  
"I have to go say good bye to my brother... I don't know if I'll come back." She said sadly closing the door behind her and instantly Kurama snatched the remote turning off the TV.  
  
"Goodbye? Where in the world does she have to go? And what was that beeping noise?!" Kurama demanded pacing back and forth. Hiei slowly stood.  
  
"It sounded like one of the girl's communicators didn't it?" Yusuke murmured looking puzzled.  
  
"Yes... it did. But why would her communicator going off make her...?" Kurama stammered bewildered. The doorbell rang, shocking all of them. He ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Baby sister! Uh, wh-what a surprise!" He muttered embracing her, noticing that her small form shook slightly.  
  
"I... I just came to say goodbye, I have to be going now." She took a step back, her face miserable. Hiei snatched her wrist with his hand.  
  
"You didn't say the other day you'd be leaving so soon." His voice was low, and he was obviously fighting to keep the anger out of it.  
  
She didn't look at him. "Something's come up, I must go at once." Adreana tugged at her arm but Hiei didn't let go.  
  
"What's come up?" She started to tremble slightly.  
  
"It's none of your business!" She shouted yanking her arm back and angrily glared at the three. "Can't a girl just leave?!" Turning her back on them all she stormed out the door, slamming it close behind her. 


	8. chapter8

A/N: Hey, I'm on a roll with this story, I just keep writing and ignoring life's demands, such as school, studying, and homework. all of which has to do with school. that damn thing is the real obstacle in my writing! ( throws chair at the school board ) Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter! Don't forget to check my bio for updates and I love to answer questions.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYuHakusho do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No.no.no.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Once she was alone, the tears began to fall. They streamed down her face, making twin rivers. Her heart was aching and she fought for air. "I just had to act badly... I couldn't have just said 'I love you,'" She cried bitterly, leaning against a tree in the park, ashamed.  
  
"Adreana." The voice was firm, and harsh. A tall, handsome black-eyed man appeared next to her. "What took you so long?"  
  
She fought hard to make her face blank. Turning around so he could see her face she kept her tone unemotional. "A problem occurred." He looked at her face but didn't comment on it. Snapping his fingers he motioned for her to follow behind him.  
  
Little did she know that blazing eyes watched from a branch above. Slowly they closed and didn't open again for some time.  
  
***  
  
Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all stood outside of Botan's apartment.  
  
"Something is seriously wrong! She was so happy... her face when her communicator beeped was awful... I know something bad has happened!" Botan said tearfully and they all nodded agreement.  
  
"But she got angry when Hiei asked why she was leaving, and defensive." Yusuke pointed out, and Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Baby sister doesn't usually do that... I'm terribly concerned, what made her leave?"  
  
"It must have been a real emergency. She didn't even take any of her clothes with her!" Keiko whispered clutching onto Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Or more like an order." Hiei spoke for the first time, and everyone turned to look at him. "I followed her, she went to the park, and a demon in human form appeared, they talked and then she followed."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "You don't think... oh baby sister... what could she be thinking?" He said sadly.  
  
"She didn't want to go with him, that much I could tell." Hiei continued, "There was no trust or warm feelings, he didn't say anything even though her face was tear streaked."  
  
Yukina gasped. "See! She was crying, but wait... if she didn't want to go with him then why did she?"  
  
"I'll bring her back." Hiei said turning around to leave but stopped. "Kurama, don't come with me. I have a feeling she really doesn't want you there."  
  
A hurt Kurama nodded and Keiko stepped forward. "Hiei, take me with you. You'll need me." Hiei didn't say anything for a moment, and then Yusuke spoke.  
  
"If Keiko goes, then I go. No discussion." He pulled her to him and she frowned, Hiei wasn't the most social person, he could barely stand one person let alone two.  
  
"I'm going alone." Then he continued to walk leaving them all in the cold night air.  
  
***  
  
Adreana lay in her cell, on her small bed. A thick silver bangle choked her throat and chained her to the wall. Her body was curled into a small ball to hide her face. The confrontation was still fresh on her mind...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't want to work for you anymore! I have somewhere I belong, someone to love!" She yelled right in his face, which was red with fury.  
  
"You can't quit! Throw her in a cell, chain her up!" The same man that had talked to her in the park ordered and she was surrounded by several fierce demons.  
  
"No! Let me go! HIEI!"  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
She sniffed and opened her eyes to stare into dark red pools. "What..." She whispered confused, then her eyes widened, it was Hiei! "Hiei!" He put a finger to his lips and broke the collar off of her. Gently he scooped her into his arms and walked right out the cell and down several hallways where men who were really demons lay unconscious everywhere.  
  
He continued to carry her until they were out into the fresh night air. Then he set her on her feet and crossed her arms.  
  
"Explain."  
  
Quickly, she decided that honesty was not the best policy here. Best to deny. "Explain what?" Her face was hidden behind strands of her hair that had come undone. Hiei gently lifted her face so that her eyes stared directly into his own.  
  
"Why you went with him, why you were ever a part of that place," His voice was stern and looking into his eyes she felt her pathetic attempt to put up her mask fail. Instantly a voice rang through her head.  
  
'What's wrong with you?! Your letting some guy play on your emotions! Are you going to take that?' "No!" She shouted, to the voice and out loud, startling Hiei. She took several steps back. "I don't have to tell you anything!"  
  
His eyebrow raised, "Yes you do, or I will throw you over my shoulder and put you right back where I found you." A lie, he knew. He wouldn't do that even if he was furious and wanted to never see her again.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She crossed her arms and felt the voice grin for not letting some guy push her around. 'Good girl.'  
  
Hiei stepped so that they were so close their noses almost touched. "What's wrong Adreana?" Suddenly his face turned furious. He reached around to the back of her head.  
  
'DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!' The voice inside her head roared so loud she fell to the ground clutching her head barely avoiding Hiei's hand. Then, before she could move, he swiftly yanked something off of her neck and lower head and the voice, the pain, was gone.  
  
She looked up to see a dark red tube hanging in his hand. "It's all right now Adreana, he's not in your head anymore." Slowly she stood and stared at the tube.  
  
"That... that was his voice inside my head? He... he used my anger against me..." She stammered tearfully and Hiei brought her gently to him.  
  
"It's all right, you didn't know." He murmured into her ear and she sniffed into his shirt.  
  
"I was so stupid... I'm sorry... please let's just get out of here." Adreana wailed and he hesitated. She hadn't told him what she was doing with that guy in the first place but he decided he'd wait. He'd get the answers, even if he had to break into her mind and steal them.  
  
A/N: Whew, she was a little mean there lol, but it wasn't her to be fair. Hiei has some real trust issues!!! A lot more will be explained in the next two chapters! Thank you so much for reading and please review! 


	9. chapter9

A/N: Well here's chapter nine, I am really sorry for not updating when I said I would but I've been having some problems and this was the first time I could get it out. Thanks and please review even if you already have, just to tell me how you like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYuHakusho do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No.no.no  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
He'd started to carry her back to Botan's apartment but when he got to her street she'd already fallen asleep and was clinging to him. Deciding Botan would whack him over the head with a large object for breaking into her house he started toward his own.  
  
Gently he set her in his bed and leaned against the wall, just watching her sleep. Her hands clutched at his black sheets and her head lay against his soft black pillows.  
  
Hiei's eyes snapped to the door, he'd heard a noise outside of it and Kurama slowly walked in to stand by his side.  
  
"You saved her."  
  
"No Kurama, that's just the image I sleep with." Hiei said sarcastically and Kurama gave him a piercing glare. "Yes, I saved her."  
  
Kurama stepped to the bed quietly. He gently touched her shoulder. "Baby sister, wake up." Hiei's eyes widened as she sat up instantly, her eyes still somewhat closed.  
  
"Brother? What... what's going on?" She rubbed at her eye with her fist.  
  
"Your sleeping in all your clothes, I thought you might want to change, so you could be more comfortable. Then I'll gladly let you go back to sleep." She took the hand he offered and they left the room.  
  
Hiei figured Kurama just didn't want his baby sister sleeping in his bed and sighed. He stripped down to his boxers and was all ready to get into bed when a knock came at his door. Standing in the doorframe was Adreana, in a form fitting ruby nightgown. Freezing up completely she walked into the room and stood next to him for a moment, looking bewildered.  
  
"Um, Brother said I could go back to sleeping in here..." Hiei's eyes widened again but moved so she could get in the bed then slid under the covers beside her. She moved closer and set her head on his chest while his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You saved me." Her voice was so soft he barely heard it. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you." She moved her head she he was forced to do the same and she looked into his eyes. "You didn't have to... but you did." Gently she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. "You have my gratitude." Hiei felt his heart slam against his rib cage.  
  
"Adreana, you still haven't told me what you were doing in that place." He reminded her. The moonlight fell on her face from his window showing her sad expression.  
  
"Good night Hiei."  
  
"Adreana..." He stopped himself. "Good night." She rested her head right above his heart and drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kurama leaned against his door. Adreana and Hiei... he never thought... they're in love. But that wasn't what he wanted to think about.  
  
"Botan..." He ran his hands through his hair, why oh why was she always on his mind? But hadn't his sister said she loved him too? Kurama could've screamed at all the thoughts that ran through his head. Shoving off the wall that he was leaning against he grabbed his coat. Only one way to find out.  
  
***  
  
Botan sat on a stool in her tiny kitchen, drinking hot chocolate miserably. Adreana could be badly hurt and here she was, drinking hot chocolate. Frustrated she slammed the mug in the sink, breaking it. "Oh great job Botan, now you have to pick up the pieces..."  
  
A soft click was heard from her doorway and she froze. Footsteps were coming in this direction. Quickly she lifted the hot chocolate box above her head, ready to smash it in the intruder's face.  
  
BAM! With deadly aim she had hit the person smack in the face.  
  
"Botan! What the! Do you throw boxes of hot chocolate at everyone? Or is it a special treat reserved just for me?" Kurama said rubbing the spot on his face where the corner of the box had struck.  
  
"Kurama! I'm sorry but to be fair you did sneak into my house. (A/N: For real!) Have you heard any news of Adreana?" She demanded pushing out a stool for him to sit on.  
  
"Yes, she's resting peacefully in Hiei's bed, right next to him." Kurama said settling himself on the chair while Botan's eyes got wide.  
  
"Aww, he's just a uh, softy... well to her anyway." Rolling her eyes she eyed him. "Not that I'm complaining about you being here, but why didn't you just call?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably on the stool. "That's not really what I came here to talk to you about..."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "Then what did you come here to say?" 'Oh no, please Kurama, don't do this to me... it hurts,'  
  
"Well uh... see... I wanted to admit something..."  
  
"What?" 'It cannot be good for my heart to beat so rapidly...'  
  
"I uh, wanted to say, er this-" Leaning forward he kissed her smack on the lips and she felt her heart jump into her throat. "And that I've fallen in love with you Botan and I don't plan to fall out any time soon."  
  
"Eeep!" She exclaimed falling off her stool in shock but he caught her mid way. "Kurama! I love you too!" Botan happily threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. 


	10. chapter10

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, and thank you so much to all those who reviewed, sorry I'm so late. I've got the rest of the story planned out so I should update more often. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Yu Yu Hakusho do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No. no. no.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Adreana stood next to the bed where she had just moments before been sleeping in. Hiei lay asleep and gave no indication that he was waking anytime soon. "What am I supposed to say to you...? I cannot spend my future with you, simply because of my past?" She looked upon his slumbering form sadly. "He'd never understand..." Picking up her jacket from the chair in the corner she silently left.  
  
***  
  
Adreana was being held by two large demons, she was fighting against them but to no avail. Hiei gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword. "Release her!" He bellowed but the demons just grinned and pulled her back farther away from him.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Adreana!"  
  
Hiei sat straight up in his bed, beads of cold sweat rolling off his face. His nightmare had been vivid, amazingly real, but Adreana was right here... Frantically Hiei sprang out of bed and searched the whole house from top to bottom. "Adreana! Adreana! Dammit!" Grabbing his cloak he tore out of the house.  
  
***  
  
It was only four in the morning when Keiko's bedroom window slid open and a silent intruder landed on the floor. Keiko lay asleep in her bed, and Yukina, who had slept over, lay on the floor in a sleeping bag. Growling the intruder sheathed his sword. "Yukina! Keiko! Wake up!" He ordered and instantly the two girls roused.  
  
"Brother...? What's going on...?" Yukina murmured rubbing her eyes sitting up.  
  
"Where is she? Where is Adreana?" He demanded, if they didn't know... then the chance that no one but her did was great.  
  
"Adreana? She contacted us a while ago on our communicators to tell us she'd retuned safe... why?" Now Keiko was up, and wide awake.  
  
Hiei ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "She's gone! Again, dammit!" He slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"Jeez, you just get her back and then she's gone again, you have real power over your woman." Kuwabara joked next to Yusuke who stood in the doorframe.  
  
"Shut your mouth fool." Hiei snapped, he was already in a foul mood; the imbecile was just making it worse.  
  
"Yeah, shut it Kuwabara. Did she leave on her own?" Yusuke slid his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe, he'd woken up just moments before and felt for Keiko's safety so he rushed over. Kuwabara had felt the same disturbance and had come to Yukina's aid.  
  
"Must have, or I would have awoken. Something tells me this has to do with why she left before." Hiei grumbled. "That girl gets into more trouble..."  
  
"I wonder if it has anything to do with that mark I saw on her back..." Yukina murmured, mostly to herself.  
  
"What? What mark on her back?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I just noticed that on her back... there were three letters. S and F together, then P over top of both of them." She said shrugging with innocent eyes. "Brother... brother? What did I say...?"  
  
Hiei's whole body had started to shake violently, scaring everyone in the room. "Are... are you sure?" His voice was so low it was a surprise she could hear it.  
  
"Yes. Why brother? Brother!" Yukina shouted as he dashed out the window, leaving the four alone. "Oh dear... this can't be good..."  
  
***  
  
Adreana sat in a chamber alone with the man whose voice had been in her head. The same man who she left the park with and who had ordered her thrown in that dank prison.  
  
"You tried to control my thoughts, use my anger against me Mizrahi." Her voice trembled with anger.  
  
"And yet you return. I knew it, once a fighter, always a fighter." Mizrahi smirked and drank from his glass of tea.  
  
"I knew the past would catch up with me eventually." She spat.  
  
"True, I have an op for you." He slid a small white envelope across the table that separated them. Adreana regarded him out of the corner of her eyes but took the envelope anyway. Opening the flap she pulled the piece of folded paper out and unfolded it. The only thing on the piece of paper was an address that she recognized.  
  
"What kind of op is this?" She demanded. (A/N: If I didn't clarify this earlier, 'op' means operation, like in the military they have special ops, it's just like a special assignment in which only certain people are qualified to do.)  
  
"Obviously you remember the old military facility's address."  
  
"Obviously." She snorted.  
  
"There is something in that rubble, something I want you to recover." Mizrahi sipped his hot tea.  
  
"To recover? If I recall correctly Mizrahi, half the damn facility is in ruins. You want me to just dig through the ruble until I find whatever you're looking for?" Adreana didn't understand, "I'm the best street fighter you've got and your sending me on a mission of such little importance? Any simple minded demon could accomplish this!" She snapped crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't be foolish princess. If it were so easy I would send a lowly demon but it's not. For one the facility is under heavy guard by the military, and what I want isn't buried under rubble but under heavy guard." He said without an ounce of anger or frustration in his voice.  
  
"And what is it that I'm stealing exactly?"  
  
"Papers, they are of high value to me."  
  
"And to the military obviously."  
  
"They belonged to me first princess." He now began to voice his impatience. "Go!"  
  
Adreana stood and left his office, then went into the room down the hall where all the things she needed were laid out for her. A set of completely black skintight clothes, black boots, black leather gloves, a lock pick set, and a small flashlight.  
  
"Hmm... still fits, just like old times." She sighed and rubbed her back where the mark still hurt. "And my scar hurts... just like old times."  
  
***  
  
Silently Adreana crept through the facility's hallways. Her scar burned but she paid it no heed and continued until she reached a corner. She pulled up a mental map of the facility and figured that right around the corner was a vault like room, where they must be keeping Mizrahi's papers.  
  
Sneaking a quick glance she saw that there were two armed guards, but their hands were nowhere near their guns. She smirked as she turned the corner and swung her right fist at the nearest guard. Her fist connected with his lower jaw and set him flying against the wall then slumped down on the floor, unconscious.  
  
The other guard at least got his hands on his gun before she swiped his feet out from under him, sending the gun flying from his hands. His head hit the tile making a sickening crack and he didn't get up. Bending down she checked his pulse... he'd have a helluva headache when he woke up, but otherwise he'd be fine.  
  
"What a relief." She breathed before snatching the two key cards off the guards and opening the door.  
  
Inside the room was only a small black safe sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She crept towards it, making her movements silent and quick, even though the door was closed and she was almost sure nothing she did would be heard. Pulling her lock pick kit out she went to work on the extremely hard and sophisticated lock.  
  
***  
  
Hiei punched the last demon, sending him to the ground with no hopes of reviving. He'd already searched the dungeons and the rooms. "Where could she be? Dammit!" Turning around he stopped in front of a set of doors and arched his eyebrow.  
  
Kicking the door down he raised his eyebrow even higher; the only person in the room was the same guy that had led her away from the park! And he was just sitting there, calmly drinking tea. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm assuming you mean Adreana. What business is it of yours?" The man didn't even flinch, just kept right on drinking his tea.  
  
"She is my business." Hiei growled unsheathing his sword. "Now tell me where she is," He demanded.  
  
"I don't see why your concerned... she did this of her own free will, believe it or not Adreana can more than take care of herself. She doesn't need you," Now Mizrahi set down his cup of tea. "and never will."  
  
"She may not need me but she'll receive me, now where is she?" Hiei was really losing her patience.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to wait a while, I'm sure she'll be returning soon, she may be the best female street fighter I have but ops take time." He looked right into Hiei's eyes. "You should know that." 


	11. chapter11

Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYu Hakusho do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Weary with fatigue and pain Adreana slowly made her way down the empty hallways towards Mizrahi's office. The papers he'd requested she steal were harder to get out of the facility than she or Mizrahi had expected. Besides, Adreana hadn't properly worked out in months, to stay the best she had constantly trained and having not had slowed her reactions and lowered her pain tolerance.  
  
"I should have kept at it even though I thought I'd never do this again, it kept me in great shape and defiantly helped deal with pain." Her clothes were ripped, exposing skin and blood drenching the surrounding cloth. Several guards had gotten off shots and though none had pierced her skin, they grazed it, leaving bloody lines. And if anyone needed proof that she was rusty, she'd barely cleared the chain length fence surrounding the facility, and when she did clear it she'd stumbled, busting up her legs and knees.  
  
She was a wreck, and as she pushed open Mizrahi's doors her eyes weren't even open. "I hope these papers of yours were truly important Mizrahi, because I suffered for them." When she heard no response she slowly opened her eyes. "Mizrahi?"  
  
Mizrahi was sitting in his same chair as always, but his cup of tea was on the floor, spilt and broken. "What-"  
  
"Don't ask me princess, ask him." He jerked his head to the left and she traced his line of sight to-  
  
"Hiei...?" She stammered, shocked out of her mind. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he did not look happy.  
  
"So you're the famous princess of Street Fighters... I should have recognized you from the wanted posters in Spirit World... explains your mark. And why you haven't been with Kurama your whole life." He started towards her, his hands at his sides, balled into fists.  
  
"Princess... my papers?" Mizrahi interrupted, fearful they would fight and something would happen to his precious papers. She didn't even look at him as she slid it from her sleeve and tossed it to him. "Ah yes... thank you, now if you'll excuse me..." He made his way past them and out the door, leaving the two alone.  
  
Her head bowed and Mizrahi's voice from months ago echoed through her head. "No one wants a Street Fighter... especially the best princess." Then her thoughts drifted to the words, "Disgraced... even the most honorable of Street Fighters is nothing more then a Street Fighter... low... what a waste..."  
  
"You failed to mention you were a Street Fighter, excuse me, the best female Street Fighter." Hiei's cold words snapped her from her thoughts.  
  
"It's not exactly something I'm proud of. I tried to quit and come here to be with Kurama-"  
  
"Doesn't look to me as if you quit," He snorted.  
  
"Once a Street Fighter... always a Street Fighter." She whispered. "There is no turning back from the path which I've set."  
  
"You didn't tell me, or Kurama." It wasn't a question, more like statement.  
  
"Kurama would never believe I was capable... that it was his baby sister with the wanted posters all over Spirit World... and if I would have told you... you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Just like you feel now I'm sure." She sighed, feeling a pain like she'd never known in her chest. It felt as if her heart was sinking inside her.  
  
Hiei sighed, "That's not true." He got closer and started to examine her wounds. Stooping to pick her up in his arms he started out towards his home.  
  
***  
  
Kurama was waiting when Hiei arrived with Adreana once again in his arms. She was a sight, bloodied and bruised. "B-baby sister! What happened to her Hiei?"  
  
Hiei sent him a look that said quite clearly to be quiet and Kurama shut his mouth. He continued to carry her until she was in his room then set her on his bed. Taking the first aid kit from the bathroom he bandaged her wounds and convinced her to rest. "Lay back down Adreana. Go to sleep." Gently he pushed her shoulders so she lay back down and he tugged the covers up to her chin.  
  
Clicking off the lights he left, quietly closing the door behind him and meeting up with Kurama in the living room.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" He demanded, his concern evident.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just needs rest. Kurama... where was Adreana before she came here?" Hiei really didn't want to tell Kurama his only sister was practically an outlaw.  
  
"I... don't know, she sent me letters occasionally, but now that you mention it, not once did it say where she was." Kurama said thoughtfully. "Why?"  
  
"You've seen the wanted posters all over Spirit World."  
  
"Of course," Kurama grinned, "We've been on them if I recall correctly, would you like me to find a copy of yours, Hiei?"  
  
"... like brother like sister."  
  
"...What are you saying, that my only baby sister is an outlaw?" Kurama demanding his voice rising.  
  
"Kurama, she's the princess, the princess of Street Fighters. Her wanted poster is all over Spirit World. She bears the mark on her back." Hiei really didn't want him to know but it couldn't be helped.  
  
"... I have one, it looked so much like her... it is her, isn't it?" Kurama sighed, sitting down on the couch. "At least baby sister isn't like the rest, she doesn't kill... but this explains a lot. So she was pulling a job..."  
  
"For a human, Mizrahi, stealing some kind of papers that were stolen from him." Hiei leaned against the wall closing his eyes. "I want you to talk to her about it."  
  
"And say what? That I forbid it? I could not... Adreana is not me, she makes her own decisions." Kurama stood. "Where is she, I wish to speak with her." Hiei jerked his head towards his room and Kurama left wordlessly.  
  
***  
  
Keiko sighed as she watched Yusuke finish off the sundae they'd been eating together. It was raining outside, and they were sitting in a both next to the large window.  
  
"Hiei says she gets into more trouble than anyone he's ever known, she'll be a handful for him." Yusuke plopped the spoon in his mouth and picked the only cherry out of the melted ice cream and offered it to her. Keiko smiled wistfully, taking it and eating it.  
  
"Thank you." Yusuke shrugged it off.  
  
"He even said she's more trouble than you," Yusuke laughed and Keiko gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Might I remind you that the only reason I get into trouble is because they find out that you care about me. If it wasn't for you, I would never get into trouble." She said dryly.  
  
"Oh sure, blame me for feeling the way I do." He said throwing the spoon down into the ice cream dish.  
  
Keiko smiled gently at him from across the table watching him fidget looking uncomfortable.  
  
"You uh, never say anything about it, even though it's my fault. I always put you in danger."  
  
"And you always save me too. Forget it Yusuke, like you said, it's not your fault for feeling the way you do." Keiko said quickly, ignoring the heat in her cheeks.  
  
He sighed, "For once you'd think they'd take someone they think I care about, on mistake. Like Kuwabara, then I'd just let them kill him." With his hand he signaled for the waitress and ordered her a triple scoop of strawberry while he got vanilla.  
  
"But then Yukina's heart would break, and Hiei would kill you," Keiko spooned some ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Hm, or worse, Adreana, I don't think I've ever seen someone besides me get so worked up over a girl." Yusuke laughed.  
  
***  
  
Yukina stirred her bowl of soup and glanced at Kuwabara, who was eating at super fast speed, devouring the noodles. "Brother is very concerned... as we all are, but... I haven't seen him this unbalanced in ages." She set down her bowl; sure she wasn't going to eat anymore.  
  
Kuwabara stopped and set his bowl down as well. "Hiei isn't used to caring for someone like Adreana. She's different, and he's not used to a girl like her."  
  
Yukina sighed. "Your right... Adreana is very independent; she doesn't like to receive help. And brother thinks it's his duty to rescue her, and she would never allow it."  
  
"Should be funny to watch." Kuwabara grinned.  
  
***  
  
Adreana lay in Hiei's bed; the pain had now been reduced to a dull ache thanks to his care. Slowly she raised her arms and glanced at them, covered in bandages and black and blue from bruises. Sighing she leaned back into the black pillows closing her eyes.  
  
The door opened and instantly she knew it wasn't Hiei. His steps were swift and quick, where as the person who entered feet were slow and deliberate. He was giving her time to realize who it was, knowing she could as no one else would. "Brother."  
  
"Baby sister." Kurama made his way to the bed and sat near her, not facing her.  
  
"So Hiei told you." Her voice was low and soft and ashamed. She could have grown up to be someone great, and instead become a lowly Street Fighter.  
  
Kurama sighed but did not turn around. "I think I knew... I always thought it was strange you never mentioned where you were. Why your visits were so short and few... I just didn't want to admit it, even to myself."  
  
Adreana would've sunk further into the pillows if it were possible; the feeling of shame, and guilt washing over here was so strong. True she hadn't lied to him, because he never asked, but she hadn't told him the truth either.  
  
"I should have seen it coming... that you weren't all right, that you'd go down another path. It knocked you off the course you'd set onto another one, a one that even myself had not foreseen. His death rattled you, shook you to your very core I'm sure. Which left you feeling alone and angry, hungry for revenge and unable to provide the justice you felt he deserved."  
  
Adreana felt her eyes start to well up with the blood from her heart, and drop from her eyes, leaving tear streaks on her cheeks. (A/N: Sorry, I have to back up and explain something, I used to think that if someone was crying they were bleeding, that the tears that came out of your eyes were the heart's blood, after deeply wounding your heart the blood had to leak out somewhere, and thus leaked from the eyes)  
  
"So you turned into a Street Fighter, the best Street Fighter and tried to get revenge. But once you got it, it didn't help did it? There was still a void, a hole, that could not be filled. So you quit, and decided to come and be with me only to find that you cannot run from your past, no matter how fast you are." Here he paused, and sighed. "Am I correct, Adreana?"  
  
"Yes Kurama... I am sorry." Her voice was trembling and now he turned to see her.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for Adreana, you do nothing that I would call wrong. You've never slain anyone... even the one responsible for his death, you have grown into a fine lady, of which I am proud."  
  
Adreana felt the blood from her heart run freely now, down her cheeks and she choked back a sob as she flung herself into his arms. "Oh Kurama..."  
  
A/N: Ohh, scandal, who is this boy they talk about who set Adreana down the path of a Street Fighter? And how did he die and why? Keep up the reviews, there are many more plot twists ahead, I'm just so devious. Thanks for reading! 


	12. chapter12

A/N: Sorry I'm so late in this, we've had test after test after test! I hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYu Hakusho, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Botan picked at her salad while Yukina nibbled on her sandwich. "You know it is a small world. Your brother is in love with Adreana, who's best friend is in love with me who also happens to be your brother, and Yusuke is in love with Keiko, who is best friends with Kuwabara who's in love with you." She laughed as she speared a tomato with her fork.  
  
Yukina giggled. "We're worse then soap operas! How's she holding up?"  
  
"Adreana? She's better than she was before, and her and Kurama are closer than ever. And of course she has Hiei there to comfort her."  
  
***  
  
They sat across the table from each other, with a bowl of Ramen in front of them. Hiei spooned some into his mouth then looked at her.  
  
Adreana sat in her chair, uncomfortable. The pills that Hiei had instructed she take were at the bottom of the trashcan. It wasn't that she ignored what he had asked of her but... she didn't do pain killers. So now the pain was killing her and she began to think, 'This is why they call them pain killers.'  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts, narrowing his eyes at the full bowl.  
  
"Oh... sorry. It's delicious." Adreana absent mindless stirred her Ramen.  
  
"You haven't even touched it. Are you all right?" His voice was full of concern.  
  
"Just a little tired, that's all." Now she took a spoonful into her mouth, but she swallowed it without even tasting it.  
  
"You slept all day, is something else bothering you?"  
  
"No... I'm fine Hiei." She took another spoonful, realizing it tasted good and made her feel a little bit better.  
  
"Well... we need to talk about it, Adreana."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You quitting."  
  
Adreana dropped her spoon. "Quit?"  
  
"Yes, you quitting."  
  
She looked at him as if he was telling her to jump out the window. "I can't just quit."  
  
Hiei's eyebrows rose. "Yes you can. You quit. Simple as that. I won't allow you to continue." Taking a sip from his tea he closed his eyes.  
  
"You... won't allow me... to continue?" Adreana said with her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Yes." He set down his cup of tea and his eyes widened as Adreana slid back her chair, picked up her bowl of Ramen, and dumped it on his head.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She yelled then turned and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Hiei alone.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling noodles slip off his head. A soft click was heard then another, he didn't recognize the sound until it was too late and Kurama was running from the room with the camera.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
***  
  
As it turns out, Adreana didn't run far. Just to Botan's apartment. But she had been running and it had reopened some of her wounds a little so she decided to take a shower. She sat on the floor of the shower and just let the water beat on her skin, washing away the blood drips and releasing some of the tension in her muscles.  
  
She'd taken her hair out of its braid letting it cascade down her back like a river. It didn't bother her at all with her hair being so long, it felt good to lather up all her hair and then letting the soap rinse it out. A relaxing shower was exactly what she needed.  
  
Deciding she'd better get out before Botan thinks she drowned herself, she turned off the water and toweled off, then redressed. Slowly she braided her hair making it flawless.  
  
"Adreana...? Are you all right?" Botan poked her head through the door just as she finished braiding.  
  
"Yes, Botan, I'm fine." Her body was screaming at her to rest, hell, knock herself unconscious if possible, just to end the pain.  
  
Botan bit her lip. "Because... your brother is here."  
  
Adreana sighed, when Botan referred to Kurama as her brother and not by his name she was definitely in trouble. Slowly she followed Botan down the stairs to be faced by not only a frowning Kurama, but also a silently stiff and obviously angry Hiei.  
  
She glanced at Botan accusingly who blushed. "Well if you knew he was here you wouldn't come at all..."  
  
"Baby sister... you haven't been taking your pills... and... have your wounds reopened?" He said slowly looking at the skin that was exposed and she quickly covered it.  
  
Hiei made a noise that sounded very much like a growl as he took a step towards her but she stepped back. "No they haven't..." She protested.  
  
"Adreana... you wouldn't lie to your brother would you..." Kurama pressed stepping close and slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders. She bit her lip as his arm grazed a wound on her back and forced a weak smile. "So they have reopened..." For the first time in a long while she saw her brother angry.  
  
"Adreana! You shouldn't have pushed yourself when you're not well, you've reopened your wounds!" He yelled causing Adreana's eyes to widen and appear to shrink drastically in size.  
  
"Gee... I've never seen Kurama so angry... actually this is the first time I can recall even seeing him angry!" Botan whispered to Hiei who never took his eyes off Adreana.  
  
"She is his baby sister, and loves her. He probably thought she would never do something so stupid."  
  
Botan gave Hiei a angry look. "She would have never even come here if you hadn't been ordering her around!"  
  
Hiei gave her a cold look before stepping forward and causing Kurama to shut his mouth and Adreana to turn her gaze to him. "Kurama I'll handle this." He stepped even closer and gave her a long look. "Come."  
  
"I wouldn't order me around again if I were you," Adreana said icily, glaring at him. "Street Fighters are used to fighting through pain."  
  
Kurama and Botan both sweat dropped. "This will not end well..." Kurama whispered to his girlfriend who nodded in turn.  
  
"Do not make me force you." Hiei said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Then, looking at her he sighed and let a bit through. "For I do not wish to."  
  
Adreana softened a little bit and he took advantage of it by grasping her hand in his own. "We'll talk in private." He flashed her one of his extremely rare smiles and she smiled slowly in turn. They left quietly leaving just Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Think it'll go well?" He asked her.  
  
"He'll probably screw it up, referring to her as property or something." She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Your right," Kurama agreed wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm...? What's this...?" Yusuke held up a plain white envelope up to the light and glanced at Keiko. "What do you think?"  
  
She was lying on her bed, trying to get her homework done. "Mother said it was from a cute red haired boy, must be from Kurama."  
  
Yusuke grunted, 'Stupid Kurama, him and his good looks.' Grumbling he opened the envelope to see a small Polaroid picture slip out and land on the floor. Bending down he picked it up and turned it over to see something that almost made him cough up a lung.  
  
Hiei was sitting in a chair looking utterly surprised with a bowl of Ramen dumped upside down on his head.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
***  
  
Yukina was sitting on the couch, with Kuwabara's arm wrapped around her shoulders knitting. She was making more blankets for winter, a black one for Hiei, a orange one for Kuwabara, a red one for Kurama, a green one for Yusuke, a pink one for Botan, a light blue one for Keiko, and for Adreana, she'd decided to make her one with black and blue.  
  
"It'll go well with her bruises!" Kuwabara laughed at his joke, not knowing that he was also getting a blanket. (She planned on also making him a orange sweater)  
  
"I was hoping I would have her as a sister in law but they're both just so stubborn." She sighed biting her lip and Kuwabara brought her closer.  
  
"Don't worry, if Yusuke can marry Keiko, Hiei will marry Adreana." He started to press a kiss to her temple when she jumped off the sofa.  
  
"YUSUKE ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM?!" She squealed. 


	13. chapter13

A/N: We're now down to the last three chapters including this one! Woot! I am so proud, I've finished it but I still need to check it over and everything. Please review, review, and of course, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYu Hakusho, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
They stood alone in the cold, staring each other down. "You cannot continue."  
  
"I don't really think it's up to me." Adreana pointed out, she saw this whole conversation as pointless. "They won't release me, it will only damage them, they'll never do it."  
  
"Then I will... speak to Mizrahi. I will not allow you to be their tool. They will listen and do what I say." He pulled his cloak tighter around his body and she felt the wind pick up, surrounding her with snow and making her braid twist and turn.  
  
'A tool... a weapon... nothing more...' Adreana sighed. 'Is that what I'm destined to be for the rest of my life? No one sees me as a person, not even Hiei.'  
  
"Thank you Hiei, but I must decline." She yanked her braid over her shoulder and crossed her arms.  
  
"There will be no discussion of this. I will take care of it." He said his tone firm and Adreana stifled a groan.  
  
'Why does he feel he must do everything for me? Honestly, I am no weakling.' She stepped closer and felt her shoulders slump. "Hiei, I am not some ditz who's incapable of taking care of things, you don't have to do everything for me."  
  
Hiei frowned. "I don't think of you like that. I just... want to take care of you." He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight and she felt warmth flood through her even though it was so cold.  
  
And just like that, a memory surfaced, of her in the bitter cold being held tightly against his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Andrea, I will always take care of you, that's a promise..."  
  
Then, just as quickly as it had come; it vanished, leaving her feeling colder than ever. Moving closer in Hiei's arms, she buried her face in his cloak but her body shook nonetheless and he sighed.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
***  
  
Yusuke sat glumly staring at the small creature next to Keiko on which she lavished attention and love. Puu, his spirit beast, practically his other half, got more love then he did. Grumbling to himself he shifted his weight so he sat cross-legged on the floor and continued to glare.  
  
Keiko didn't notice, but Puu did and flew, landing on the top of Yusuke's head. "Puu!" He said happily and Yusuke growled.  
  
Keiko looked up from her homework and smiled. "See Yusuke? I told you he loves you."  
  
"He loves my head Keiko, it's his damn favorite chair. There's a damn difference." He moved his hands and tried to get the small thing off but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit...!"  
  
Keiko laughed and got to her feet. She picked Puu easily off Yusuke's head and cuddled him to her chest.  
  
"How come he does whatever you want?" He demanded and Keiko giggled.  
  
"Well he's supposed to be your other half right? So of course he wants to make me happy." She giggled as Puu rubbed its head against her chest, looking very happy indeed.  
  
"Pah," Yusuke grumbled and continued to glare at the spirit beast. "I bet you like him more than you like me, in fact, I bet if he asked you to marry him you'd say yes."  
  
Keiko turned to him and frowned. "Don't be silly Yusuke, of course I wouldn't. I love him differently than I love you, you know that."  
  
His hand tightened on the small box in his pocket. "Then... would you mind answering a question...?"  
  
***  
  
Kurama sat on the sofa with Botan in the crook of his arm, sipping hot chocolate. "How badly?"  
  
He looked down at her. "How badly what?"  
  
"Do you think he messed it up? Let's face it, Hiei is far from the romantic type." Botan said her cheeriness gone, sad for her friend who'd fallen so fast for someone who didn't show his emotions most of the time, or even at all.  
  
"Hm, I don't know, but still Hiei won't damage this so badly, he cares too much for her." Kurama bit his lip. 'He wasn't anything like Hiei... he was completely reckless... stubborn, and showed how much he cared all the time... but I guess her tastes changed... besides, why would she want a constant reminder of the guy she lost?'  
  
"Kurama... Kurama?"  
  
***  
  
Yukina sniffed, Hiei had put Adreana in his bed and come back to the kitchen. "What is it Yukina?"  
  
"Is she all right...? I mean... Kurama told me she still isn't over his death yet, and then to pile all this on top of it-"  
  
"Death? Whose death?" Hiei said instantly, advancing on Yukina. "Yukina... tell me now."  
  
"Well... I'm not supposed to! Kurama made me promise!" She said holding up her ladle to defend herself.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Yukina, put that thing down... watch over her, I'm going to talk to Kurama." He slipped on his cloak and was out the door before she could protest.  
  
"Oh dear... I really shouldn't have told him at all... brother gets so protective..."  
  
***  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei bellowed banging on Botan's door to see it opened by a very alarmed Kurama.  
  
"What is it Hiei?! Is she all right?" Kurama asked anxiously, he was dressed in his nightclothes but his hair was perfect.  
  
"She's fine. Who died?" He asked crossing his arms and glaring at him.  
  
"... I do not understand."  
  
"Your a fool if you think you can lie to me. Tell me, now." He snapped with his eyes narrowed.  
  
Kurama sighed heavily before going back in the house for a second to get his coat then looked briefly at his friend for a moment before he started walking.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei demanded but walked to catch up.  
  
"Do you want to know or not?" Kurama retorted.  
  
*****  
  
Adreana looked out the open window. Trudging through the snow was Yukina's boyfriend, Kuwabara. Despite Hiei's grumbling about him she thought he was a decent guy. He looked at the house as if he wanted to come in but thought better of it and walked on.  
  
"He knows Hiei is here... this isn't right." Pulling on her jacket she trotted to the windowsill then swung her leg over and gripping the ledge with both hands, let go.  
  
She hit the ground without a sound and started after Kuwabara.  
  
He was walking with his head down, hands in his pockets. "Kuwabara!" His head snapped to her face and a slow smile formed.  
  
"Hi Adreana. What's up?"  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" She asked politely and he nodded slowing his pace. "I wanted to talk to you about Hiei."  
  
She watched as his muscles unknowingly tensed. "What about shrimpy?"  
  
Adreana bit her lip. "I'm all for you and Yukina dating. He's just overprotective of her, being his only sister and all. I don't think it's personal."  
  
Kuwabara snorted. "That's where you're wrong Adreana. He didn't like me from the start, and when I found Yukina his hate just escalated."  
  
"Kuwabara, if Hiei really didn't want you dating Yukina, he would have ended it by now. You know that."  
  
He was silent but thoughtful.  
  
"You may be right."  
  
"Of course. Come on, let's go see Yukina."  
  
*****  
  
"When we were younger, Adreana had this friend of hers... they were inseparable. But as they got older they realized they loved one another.  
  
"He was smart, handsome, and strong. What more could a girl want? He openly displayed his unyielding affection for her, never leaving her to doubt. You couldn't find a girl that was happier than her.  
  
"Well one night after they parted he was walking down an alley way... he never saw the blade. It was instant."  
  
It was silent as they walked; even the wind had stopped for Kurama's story. "Some idiots killed him simply because they were waiting and had the time. That's it. For no reason other than they were bored... they murdered him." He sighed. "How could I tell her? That for no reason but he'd taken the alley way, he was dead... it just wasn't fair."  
  
Hiei was silent.  
  
"She loved him so much, it was so hard on her. It changed her like you'll never know. I even considered asking Koenma if there was some way... just to give her a chance to talk to him one more time." The wind blew fiercely, making his hair blow across his face.  
  
"She used every ounce of strength she possessed to hurt everyone who was involved with his slaying... even their families. Once it was all over, the day she had trained so hard for came and went... there was nothing left to do. Her life was over as far as she was concerned.  
  
"But she would not die, much to her grief, she was stuck here. That was almost a year ago. Things have changed once again, as they always do, nothing ever remains the same.  
  
"Are you glad, now that you know?"  
  
The wind was fiercer now, blowing Hiei's cape to the east. "No... I'd have rather not known..." 


	14. chapter14

A/N: Only one chapter left after this one! Whoo! I'm on my way. Please review and of course enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYu Hakusho, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Adreana walked alone through the chilly night air. After Yukina's delicious cooking and a good hour of conversation with the happy couple she wanted to be by herself.  
  
Hiei had not returned from visiting Kurama so she saw no problem with leaving.  
  
Dressed warmly and in a cheerful mood she almost skipped through the snow merrily. Now she had such good friends and was in love with a good guy.  
  
Despite the problems with Mizrahi, which would probably be settled soon thanks to Hiei, she was the happiest she'd been in ages.  
  
"Princess."  
  
'Figures.' Turning around she glared at Mirzrahi, dressed in nothing but black with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. "What do you want Mizrahi?"  
  
*****  
  
Keiko raised her eyebrows. "Yusuke, you can ask me anything, what's on your mind?" She sat down on the floor across from him.  
  
He was fidgeting and looked rather nervous. "Is something wrong Yusuke?"  
  
"No... Nothing's wrong. Keiko... you love me, I love you, ...right?" He gulped and her eyebrows shot up all the way so it looked like they were part of her hair.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And even though I'm sleaze, no good, not even close to worthy or deserving you..." His hands shook as he took the small velvet box from his pocket and fumbled with it. "I'm stupid so I thought I'd give it a shot anyway, will..." Yusuke opened the box and inside was a white gold band with a medium sized diamond and two heart shaped garnets on either side. "Will you be my wife?"  
  
Keiko's eyes got as round as saucers as she stared first at the ring, then at Yusuke's face, which was now roughly the color of uncooked pastry dough.  
  
"AIEEEE!" She cried as tears slipped down her cheeks at an alarming rate and she threw herself into his arms. "Yes! Yes!" Keiko was now crying a river on his shirt while he sat there absolutely stunned.  
  
While his brain tried to process what just happened, his fingers worked frantically to get the ring out of the box and slip it on her finger. "Keiko Urameshi... you're going to be Keiko Urameshi! A-HA!" Pumping his fists he grabbed her and spun her around happily.  
  
"Keiko Urameshi! Keiko Urameshi! I'm marrying the smartest, prettiest, most loving girl on the planet!"  
  
*****  
  
Botan glared at her boyfriend. He'd said he was going to step out for a minute and he'd been gone an hour! "Where exactly did you two go?" She demanded.  
  
Kurama did not look like himself. "For a walk, I told Hiei about Adreana and Robbie." He pulled off his coat and embraced her tightly. "I had almost forgotten how sad it was,"  
  
A lump formed in her throat. "I remember escorting him to Spirit World, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He was fighting to get back to her... it broke my heart to tell him he'd never be with her again."  
  
Kurama's arms tightened around her small form. "He's in a better place now, and Adreana is happy again. There's nothing to be upset about anymore."  
  
"I know... it was just so sad. How did Hiei react?"  
  
"As I expected, he went home silent and I doubt he'll let her go one more day without telling her how he feels." Kurama rested his head upon hers and felt him gulp. "Botan, I love you."  
  
"I love you Kurama, don't worry, I won't leave you."  
  
*****  
  
Hiei took the long way home, to give him more time to clear his head. He would be lying to himself if he denied his feelings for Adreana. It was true, he loved her.  
  
And he would not let that evil Mizrahi ruin her life, not if he could help it.  
  
*****  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you know I only want what's in your best interest princess. That's why I'm here." Mizrahi said in a sweet tone and Adreana frowned.  
  
"Since when do you only want what's in my best interest?"  
  
He ignored her and swept on, "I thought it was merely my duty to inform you of your liar boyfriend."  
  
Adreana couldn't help but laugh, "Your calling him a liar? Now that's rich."  
  
"What else would you call someone who was crowned Prince of the Street Fighters and didn't tell his girlfriend? Who gave her hell over her not telling him when he himself was the prince? Is that not lying?"  
  
Adreana stood stunned. Of course she'd heard of the prince, he'd been tough, spoke little, handsome... 'Oh gods... it was Hiei! He was Prince! How could he... how could he have... he was prince! Did he tell me? No! He lied to me!'  
  
"Think it over princess. I will leave you know." Whirling on his heels he disappeared into the snow, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Falling to her knees in the snow she fought back hot tears. "How could he? How dare he! HIEI!"  
  
*****  
  
Hiei entered the house slowly and saw that Yukina had fallen asleep on the sofa, or actually, against Kuwabara. He had his arm around her waist and blinked sleepily at the screen then turned his gaze to Hiei. Putting a finger to his lips he pointed to Yukina's slumbering form and Hiei nodded.  
  
"Put her in her bed. I'm going to check on Adreana." He whispered and Kuwabara looked momentarily stunned then nodded.  
  
Hiei crept up the stairs and opened the door to his room to see Adreana sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. "Adreana, you awake."  
  
She didn't turn around, just continued to stare away from him. "Adreana? Are you all right?"  
  
"...You lied to me Hiei. Gave me hell, because of what I was. A Street Fighter. The best, the Princess. Somehow," Her voice turned cold and sarcastic, "You failed to mention that you yourself just happened to be the Prince."  
  
Hiei felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach by a two by four. She knew. How could she know? It was so long ago... Mizrahi! "Adreana, I know I didn't tell you-"  
  
"Lied to me, you mean."  
  
Hiei cleared his throat. "Don't you see what he's doing? Mizrahi's manipulating your emotions again, using your own hate against you!"  
  
Now she turned and faced him. "You'd blame Mizrahi for this? Don't tell me you honestly expect me to just say, 'oh well your right, I forgive you dear'!" Her face the picture of anger and hurt.  
  
"I was going to tell you, once the time was right, Mizrahi is manipulating you, believe me-" Hiei pleaded.  
  
"Believe you? No, I don't think so! You know what? I'm going to him, right now. The crook is more honest than you!" She stalked past him, ignoring his protests and shouts.  
  
"Adreana! Adreana!"  
  
*****  
  
Angrily she stalked into his office and threw herself into one of his ugly upholstered chairs. "Mizrahi, you were right, he's nothing more than a liar."  
  
He looked at her with a small understanding smile. "I know princess. It's best you're away from him. After all, this is where you truly belong." Sipping from his tea he eyed her over the rim.  
  
He sighed. "But in fact, I'm afraid your young man was quite right."  
  
Adreana slowly raised her eyes to meet his own as demons of various forms entered the room. "I was manipulating you, and well, I can't say that I didn't enjoy it, for that would be lying." Mizrahi laughed loudly and Adreana stood.  
  
"You'll pay!" She ran at him, but demons instantly swarmed in front of him and she was forced to fight them off before she could even reach them.  
  
They surrounded her, struck her, hurt her badly, but she continued to fight. After all, they were only Street Fighters going against the best. They didn't have a chance now did they?  
  
Soon all the demons had fallen and only the princess and the wicked Mizrahi stood. But he was smiling and she was panting.  
  
"I'm afraid my princess, I have an ace in the whole."  
  
Adreana laughed. "Please, no more tricks Mizrahi, your done for and you know it."  
  
But he kept smiling. "I'm afraid not. You see, I have your little prince in my possession. He was captured chasing after you, his guard had been lowered somewhat and we managed to take him." He withdrew a small vial filled with what looked like a green acid. "What's more, I plan to poison him, if..."  
  
Adreana had stopped smiling. "If?"  
  
"Well, my princess, I assure you this poison is far from harmless, in fact, it's deadly. Either you take it, or Hiei will." He smiled sweetly. "Which of you will it be?"  
  
She stood perfectly still. "How do I know you even have Hiei? You could just be bluffing."  
  
"Ah of course, smart girl. But there always is the lovely little snag of doubt. You see, what if I do?"  
  
Adreana gulped. It was risk it all or play it dead. She loved Hiei, they both knew it, and this would be her downfall. "Give me the vial."  
  
With a sad smile he threw it to her and she caught it readily. "Now, swear to me Mizrahi, that if I drink this, you'll leave him alone, never harm him in any way."  
  
"I am a man of my word princess. Yes, and may I just say, that I will miss your sweet face."  
  
She threw him a dirty look and uncorked the lid. Without a second more to think about it, she put the vial to her lips and drank deeply until it was all gone.  
  
"Now I am sad to say that you do seem to have gambled and lost. I do not have Hiei in my possession. Your death will be in vain."  
  
Adreana's vision swam before her eyes and she dropped the vial, not even hearing it as it shattered. She was dimly aware of Mizrahi leaving the room through a door she'd never even known was there and all of her memories with Hiei before her eyes as a song burst from her heart, loud and clear.  
  
When I was alone as one, my eyes were as blind, I know. Sky brilliant with blue elegance, I couldn't behold. When I was alone as one, my heart was as ice, so cold. Wind whispering sweet melodies, I could not behold. Sight to my eyes, and warmth to my heart, your love has been such to me. Pull closer now and strengthen my meaning, Your love will heal all my wounds. When our hearts both beat in time, There's magic in your smile. It seems there's nothing we can't do. And within your warm embrace, my heart will find the place, even from afar, Our love eternal shall be... destiny...  
  
Before everything became dark and she heard one final thing before falling into complete darkness.  
  
"ADREANA!"  
  
*****  
  
Hiei cradled Adreana's lifeless body in his arms and for the first time in his life, cried. Hot salty tears fell on her now cold face and his shoulders shook. "Adreana... no...! Please wake up...!"  
  
A/N: No this is not the end, however yes, Adreana is... blows nose on tissue however to all those who stop reading once the character dies trust me, KEEP READING. The part of the song above is not mine, however if anyone can tell me the name or where it's from you'll get sent part of the next chapter. If you want to guess make sure you include your email in your review. Thank you so much! 


	15. chapter15

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! sobs I only got one review for the last one! cries harder please, review! This is my favorite story, I've got like three spin offs of it planned for you all! REVIEW! Lol, thank you for sticking with me this far, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned YuYu Hakusho, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics?  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself outside of herself! She was now a ghost, hovering just above her body.  
  
Adreana watched on, sadly, as Hiei clutched her lifeless body tight to his own. "Adreana... no...! Wake up...!"  
  
Koenma appeared by her side. "Considering you waited so long to die, almost fought down the gates of Hell to get here, now that you finally have you don't seem relieved."  
  
"I never... so this is what it felt like. This is what Robbie must've felt." She clutched at her throat, the pain was unbearable.  
  
"I remember him you know. He stood just where you did, and was as sad as you are now. But then I told him something that brought him peace, and enabled him to go on to Heaven."  
  
"What... what did you possibly say to stop this pain?" Adreana cried in anguish.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "I told him that you would become happy again, happier than you'd ever been. You would find a new love. He understood and went on."  
  
"It's your time to go on to Heaven, Adreana. You've done what you set out to do." Koenma said gently.  
  
"Oh sure! When I wanted to die you people refused to allow me in but now that I don't want to you kill me off?!"  
  
Koenma gulped and took a step back in the air. "It isn't up to you Adreana."  
  
"But Hiei... will he find another... love?" It hurt her to even think it, but if he would be happier... she would do what made him happy. Regardless of how she felt.  
  
"Sadly, no. He will be angry at himself and miserable for the rest of his life."  
  
Adreana stiffened. "Then I cannot leave him. I won't."  
  
"You would put off Heaven, risk years off of your life, just to spend more time with Hiei?" Koenma demanded.  
  
She smiled sadly. "I love him, and would give the world to be with him. Years of my life mean nothing."  
  
Koenma sighed. "So I figured. And since you sacrificed yourself, wrongly I might add, I believe we can return you."  
  
A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. "Humph, your just scared of the wraith Hiei will bring down upon Spirit World and your head for letting me die."  
  
Koenma sweat dropped. "Intelligent women are such a bother. Get back into your body before he goes mad."  
  
Adreana felt her body tug at her spirit and slowly she fell into her body and opened her eyes. "Hiei... don't hold so tightly or you'll squeeze the little bit of life left out of me!"  
  
Hiei almost dropped her in shock. "A... Adreana?!" She coughed and then forced a shaky smile, gently wiping away his tears with an even shakier hand.  
  
"It seems Koenma is more frightened of you than he let's on." Hiei laughed loudly, something she'd never heard him do and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Why... why did you..."  
  
"Hiei, your someone worth fighting for, I wasn't about to let you die." She smiled at him and he pulled her face to his.  
  
"If you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you myself..." He whispered before capturing his lips with his own. "I love you."  
  
When I was alone as one, my eyes were as blind, I know. Sky brilliant with blue elegance, I couldn't behold. When I was alone as one, my heart was as ice, so cold. Wind whispering sweet melodies, I could not behold. Sight to my eyes, and warmth to my heart, your love has been such to me. Pull closer now and strengthen my meaning, Your love will heal all my wounds. When our hearts both beat in time, There's magic in your smile. It seems there's nothing we can't do. And within your warm embrace, my heart will find the place, even from afar, Our love eternal shall be... destiny...  
  
A/N: So? What do you all think? Should I put up the epilogue I was thinking of, that deals with Yusuke's and Keiko's wedding and what happened with Hiei and Adreana? Say it if you want it in your reviews please! If I get enough I'll put it up. And make sure to check out Adreana's Song, the prequel to this! 


End file.
